Fuerte
by Ninde Elhenair
Summary: No cualquiera hubiera hecho lo que ella hizo. Ella era la mujer más fuerte que había conocido y por eso la amaba... UA


FUERTE

By Ninde Elhenair

**Disclaimer**: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen  
Basada en "My beautiful woman"

ACLARACIONES:  
_Fuerte – diálogos en tiempo presente y tercera persona  
_Fuerte – Kakashi POV  
_**Fuerte – Flash Back**_

.

.

.

_-¿Entonces… vendrán al festival?- preguntó ella, con sus pequeñas manos aferrándose a la invitación de la escuela, sin tener el valor de soltarla._

_-Yo estaré ahí sin falta, princesa- le sonrió él, antes de tomarla de la cintura y colocarla sobre su rodilla al ver que no pretendía soltar aún la invitación. –Pero no te enojes si mamá no puede ir. Sabes que está en exámenes finales._

_-Lo sé- respondió con tristeza la pequeña. Sus ojos almendrados brillaban, conteniendo apenas las lágrimas._

.

Mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake.  
Tengo 37 años y soy profesor de Leyes en la Universidad de Konoha; en mi tiempo libre y los fines de semana doy clases de pintura a niños que no pueden pagar clases particulares… En realidad esto último es más un hobby que una profesión, nunca he cobrado por esas clases, mi posición económica siempre fue beneficiada desde que nací, por lo que decidí impulsar sueños de aquellos que creyeran que no podrían pagarlos; supongo que en cierto modo esa buena acción me trajo como recompensa la familia que tengo ahora.

La niña sentada en mis piernas es mi hermosa princesa, Himiko Hatake, mi hija. Tiene 6 años, su carácter es tímido y reservado frente a mi o su madre; pero la hemos visto jugar en el parque llena de energía, liderando a los demás niños… No creo que sea capaz de amarla más. Ella ha sido mi alegría desde que llegó a mi pequeño y cerrado mundo, abriendo una brecha por la que pasó poco a poco, día a día para quedarse junto a mí.  
Y todos los días doy gracias a Dios por haberla conocido. 

La primera vez que vi a Himiko fue hace 3 años. Ella tenía 3 en ese entonces.

_-Te prometo que esta noche estudiaré mucho- hablo una mujer, tomando entre sus brazos a la pequeña y abrazándola con fuerza –Así terminaré mi examen primero que todos y llegaré a tiempo._

_-¿Lo prometes, mami?- sus ojos brillaban de nuevo, esta vez de esperanza al escucharla._

_-Lo prometo- le respondió antes de darle un beso en la frente, sintiendo como Kakashi se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba sutilmente por los hombros._

Y ella es Hinata, mi esposa. Aún me pregunto cómo es que puso los ojos en alguien 15 años mayor como yo; pero creo que la respuesta es esa personita que se aferra a ella con fuerza. Veo en sus bellas facciones pequeños círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos, evidencia de que lleva varias noches durmiendo apenas 4 horas. No puedo hacer nada, más que tratar de permanecer despierto el mayor tiempo posible mientras ella estudia en las madrugadas.  
No me molesta.  
Al contrario, creo que es precisamente esa fortaleza la que hizo que cayera perdidamente enamorado de ella. A veces no entiendo como hace para lidiar con ese horario autoimpuesto y tan apretado, y no caer en un ataque de histeria o llanto. No, ella siempre esta sonriendo, y su sonrisa es la más hermosa que haya visto y la tiene en todo momento del día, desde las 5am que se despierta para preparar el desayuno y el almuerzo; durante sus clases matutinas en la universidad, toda la tarde que está en la casa; ayudando a Himiko con su tarea y jugando con ella después; durante la cena; incluso hasta medianoche que es cuando termina sus propios deberes escolares… Sin duda es la mujer más hermosa y fuerte que haya conocido. Siempre lo ha sido. 

_**-Buenos días- saludó propiamente, sin soltar la pequeña mano de la niña que se escondía atrás de ella. Esa tarde había visto de camino a la guardería un cartel donde venía la dirección de clases de pintura gratuitas. Sabía que Himiko estaba desarrollando un gusto especial por las formas y colores y jamás pensó en poder costear clases particulares hasta que vio el anuncio.**_

_**-Buenos días- respondió él al saludo, centrando su atención en la pequeña. No debía tener más de cinco años.**_

_**-Usted… ¿Puede enseñarle pintura a mi hija?- la mirada del hombre paso de la niña a ella, abriendo ligeramente los ojos de la impresión. La mujer frente a él era demasiado joven. Vestía uniforme de preparatoria y cargaba en su hombro dos mochilas, una grande y una más pequeña. Al verla había pensado que era su hermana mayor, pero estaba equivocado. –Yo… no tengo mucho dinero, y en el cartel decía.**_

_**-Las clases son gratuitas, seño…ra- no sabía cómo referirse a ella. Era tan joven, mucho más joven que sus alumnas en la universidad. Sonrió. –No debe preocuparse por eso.**_

_**-¿De verdad?- la suave e infantil voz de la niña llamó la atención de ambos. La sonrisa en su rostro apenas y podía demostrar la emoción que derrochaban sus ojos.**_

_**-De verdad- le dijo con una sonrisa, arrodillándose en frente de ella y desordenando su cabello negro, peinado en dos coletas bajas que colgaban por sus hombros.**_

Ese fue el día en que mi vida cambió.

Hinata llegaba puntual con su hija de lunes a viernes a las 2 de la tarde; llegaba corriendo sin soltar su mano, se despedía de ella con un beso y Himiko entraba corriendo al local que compré para impartir las clases, varias veces me percaté corría apenas la niña cerraba la puerta. Poco después me enteré, por la propia Hinata, que en cuanto salía de su escuela y recogía a Himiko de la guardería, corrían hasta acá y ella partía a su trabajo de medio tiempo. Definitivamente la vida de una madre adolescente no podía ser más complicada.  
No me atrevía a preguntarle por el padre, era un asunto demasiado personal y realmente no debía ser mi problema; la pequeña lucía feliz y era muy atenta a las clases. Sus modales eran impecables y refinados, realmente sorprendente para alguien de su edad.

Definitivamente su madre, a pesar de su corta edad, la estaba criando bien ¿era posible que alguien tan joven pudiera, literalmente, partirse en dos para ser madre y adolescente? No, no lo era. Era fácil adivinar que ella había sacrificado su vida personal.  
Simplemente la admiraba, lo hago aún, y lo haré siempre.

Me levanto del sillón apenas escucho el sonido de la tetera al hervir. Son las 11:40pm.  
Himiko se fue a dormir hace poco más de 3 horas; yo tuve que ocuparme revisando los exámenes de mis alumnos e Hinata estudiaba en nuestra habitación, simplemente pensé que un té la ayudaría a relajarse. Me gustaría poder hacer más, pero no es alumna mía (gracias a Dios, de lo contrarios sería despedido) ni siquiera estudia algo relacionado con leyes. Está a punto de graduarse y estoy seguro que se convertirá en una de las mejores pediatras de la ciudad.

_-Te ves cansada- le dice, recogiendo del piso unas cuantas hojas de apuntes sin soltar la taza de té._

_-Lo estoy- responde apenas conteniendo un bostezo. Los ojos comienzan a arder y esa era su señal de que debía ir a dormir ya –Pero no puedo fallarle a Himiko._

_-Ni a ti misma- deja la taza frente a ella y comienza a ordenar los apuntes para guardarlos. Ella no parece molestarse, sabe que está en su límite y se limita a beber el té._

_-Ojalá me gustara el café, eso me mantendría despierta- sonríe antes de dar un último sorbo._

_-Y eso haría que mañana no pudieras concentrarte en tu examen- colocó el último libro en la repisa frente al escritorio –Lo harás bien, Hinata, confío en ti._

_-Gracias, Kakashi- camina despacio hasta quedar frente a él –Sin tu ayuda con Himiko, no creo que hubiera podido estudiar correctamente._

_-Lo dudo, te las hubieras arreglado, lo hiciste muy bien antes de mí y lo sigues haciendo ahora._

_**-Como siempre puntual, Himiko- le sonrió al verla entrar tras cerrar la puerta. Era su última alumna de la tarde.**_

-Buenas tardes, Kakashi sensei- lo saludó con una pequeña reverencia antes de caminar a su mesa de trabajo y dejar su mochila en el perchero.

No pudo evitar mirar por la ventana que daba a la calle; se cruzó de brazos mientras veía a Hinata correr hacia la parada de autobús. Trabajaba medio turno como mesera en una cafetería a 20 minutos de ahí. Si perdía el autobús de las 2:15 llegaría tarde y no podía darse el lujo, sabía que conseguir ese empleo fue difícil dado que estudiaba en las mañanas y hasta hace poco seguía siendo menor de edad, no muchos jefes la hubieran contratado.

_**Frunció el ceño ligeramente al ver como dos jóvenes, vestidas con el mismo uniforme de Hinata la señalaban al pasar. **_

_**No eran las únicas. Casi todo los días veía como era objeto de señalamiento y malas caras. Era desagradable. Una sensación extraña comenzó a alojarse en su estómago.**_

_**-Estoy lista, Kakashi sensei-su voz llena de entusiasmo lo hizo voltear, se había puesto un mandil color azul marino, en su mano sostenía un pincel de tamaño mediano. Ese día comenzarían clases de oleo, las acuarelas quedaban de lado a partir de ese momento.**_

_**-Puedo verlo- era inevitable sonreír cuando Himiko o Hinata estaban cerca, su alegría y hermosa sonrisa era contagiosa –Himiko- habló antes de arrepentirse -¿Quieres mucho a mamá?**_

_**-Claro- dijo casi gritando de la emoción**_

_**-¿Y a papá?- necesitaba saberlo. Sabía perfectamente que significaba la sensación en su estómago cada que veía a su madre, no era correcto, pero si inevitable.**_

_**-Yo no tengo papá- respondió confundida. –Mamá dice que se fue al cielo.**_

_**Esa noticia le cayó como un balde de agua fría. Ella realmente sacaba adelante a su hija sola. **_

_**-Entiendo- no sabía si sonreírle o no -¿Comiste algo antes de venir?- quiso cambiar de tema**_

_**-Sí- respondió afirmando enérgicamente con la cabeza, el tema de su padre parecía no incomodarla. Era igual de fuerte que su madre.**_

_**-Comencemos entonces.**_

_-Me iré primero- se despidió ella, tomando apresuradamente un vaso de jugo de naranja y guardando en una servilleta dos rebanadas de pan tostado con mermelada. Llevaba puesto un vestido de manga corta color ivory, ceñido en la cintura y con vuelo en la falda, Miró el reloj por quinta vez desde que entró en la cocina –Te veré en cuatro horas- le sonrió a Kakashi, y recibiendo un beso de parte de él._

_-Buena suerte- dijo mientras acariciaba su cabello, colocando un mechón atrás de su oreja –En cuanto Himiko termine de arreglarse la llevaré a la escuela.- la miró nuevamente mientras guardaba varias cosas en una mochila de mano - ¡Dios! Serás la mamá más hermosa del festival._

_-Y probablemente la estudiante mejor vestida para un examen final- quiso reírse, pero no pudo evitar morderse sutilmente el labio inferior. Era como si recordara los malos momentos de la preparatoria._

_-Que se jodan- respondió Kakashi, adivinando sus pensamientos, la miró con esa sonrisa altanera que la hacía sonrojar –Ahora corre- le extendió las llaves del auto, advirtiéndole con la mirada que no aceptaría un NO por respuesta._

_-No me gusta dejarte sin coche- intentó alegar._

_-No te preocupes, mi hija y yo nos veremos adorables en tu camioneta blanca con todas esas calcomanías de flores que le pegaron el otro día- la vio contener una carcajada. Eso era lo que quería, librarla del estrés y los malos recuerdos aunque sea unos segundos._

_**Una fuga de gas en el local de al lado lo había obligado a cerrar temporalmente el lugar donde impartía sus clases, había telefoneado a las madres de sus otros alumnos para explicarles la situación y que no enviaran a sus niños. Pero el caso de Hinata era diferente, ella no podría dejar a su hija en algún otro lugar ni podía darse el lujo de pedir el día libre, por lo que improvisó una clase en el exterior, sería buena oportunidad para introducir la clase de paisajes. Llevaba ya casi un año dándole clases y estaba avanzando a grandes pasos, era un talento nato. Estacionó su auto cerca del área de juegos donde ellas los esperarían, sólo unas cuantas mesas de día de campo lo separaban de su destino. Comenzó a bajar los caballetes y pinturas, dejando las pequeñas cajas en la mesa que quedó más cercana a su auto. Sólo había tres mesas ocupados, dos de ellas por unas jóvenes que vestían el mismo uniforme que vestía Hinata, aunque ellas llevaban la falda más corta, casi a medio muslo, mientras que Hinata solía usarlas casi 10 centímetros por debajo de las rodillas. Frunció el ceño. Había reconocido a un grupo de ellas, varias veces las sorprendió señalando y riéndose de la ojiperla. Una de ellas sacó su celular en cuanto terminó de sacar los materiales.**_

_**-No puedo creer que Sasuke haya puesto sus ojos en Hyuga- decía la chica pelirroja después de tomar una fotografía de Hinata y Himiko en el parque –En cuanto vea esto, seguro que se desencanta de esa zorrita…**_

_**-Tiene cara de no romper un plato y tiene una hija que debería ser su hermana ¿crees que se embarazo para retener a un novio?- decía a modo de intriga la otra joven de cabello negro, sonriendo despectivamente –Quizá hasta era un hombre mayor o rico… o ambos, seguramente casado.**_

_**-No lo dudo, todas las de su clase son iguales… Es más, ¿ya viste con atención a la niña? Su padre bien podría ser de otro país. China quizás- era más de lo que podía soportar, dejó la caja con fuerza sobre la mesa, dispuesto a defender a Hinata de esas pequeñas arpías, pero no tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo. Sus pasos se detuvieron en cuanto unas matas de cabello rubia y rosa pasaban frente a él. El otro grupo de estudiantes se habían parado a una velocidad sorprendente de su propia mesa y fueron con las otras dos. Miró casi divertido como la chica de cabello corto y rosa vaciaba su botella de agua sobre las otras dos.**_

_**-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa, Haruno?!- exclamó la pelirroja, quitándose las gafas y sacudiéndose la blusa y la falda.**_

_**-Oh, lo siento, Karin… Tengo un trastorno obsesivo compulsivo de la limpieza, y me pareció que en este momento tu boca estaba más sucia de lo habitual- se llevó una mano al pecho en una pésima actuación de arrepentimiento -¿Sabes? Creo que incluso estaba más sucia que cuando sales de los vestidores del equipo de futbol después de sus prácticas.**_

_**-¡Eres una maldita bruja!- exclamó, intentando guardar su celular en un bolsillo de su mochila, también mojada. Un rápido manotazo de la rubia provocó que este cayera al suelo, estrellándose contra una de las piedras decorativas, dejándolo irreparable -¡Yamanaka!**_

_**-Perdona, fue un tic nervioso… Creo que debería desistir de estudiar para médico cirujano, ¿no lo crees, Sakura?- habló la rubia mientras echaba hacia atrás su cabello atado en una coleta alta.**_

_**-Definitivamente… Y ahora, si ustedes no quieren tener verdaderos problemas, será mejor que se larguen y dejen tranquila a Hinata.**_

_**No hubo necesidad de decirlo dos veces.**_

_**Las otras dos se echaron a correr, aun escurriendo agua con cada paso.**_

_**Kakashi intentaba contener una risa, colocando su dedo índice frente a sus labios, aparentando colocar la mano en su mentón; vio como las otras dos chicas frente a él se le quedaban viendo, adquiriendo lentamente un color rojo en sus mejillas.**_

_**-La… lamento lo que acaba de ver, señor- intentó disculparse aquella que se hacía llamar Sakura.**_

_**-No hay problema… De hecho estaba pensando en dejar caer accidentalmente este tubo de pintura verde sobre ese espantoso cabello rojo- dijo, levantando un tubo grande de pintura al oleo.**_

_**-E… Está sellado- intentó replicar la rubia, apenas conteniendo la risa**_

_**-Si, bueno… Ustedes no saben lo realmente torpe que puedo llegar a ser a veces- miró por detrás de ellas. Himiko lo había visto y lo saludaba enérgicamente. –Tengo que irme, con permiso.**_

_**-Conoce a Hinata- no era una pregunta lo que la pelirosa había dicho. Lo observó cargar una caja de pinturas y un caballete sin esfuerzo. Su rostro era inexpresivo.**_

_**-Lo hago- detuvo sus pasos, algo le decía que esta vez no debía ignorar lo que la gente le decía sobre ella.**_

_**-Usted no cree todo lo que se dice de ella ¿verdad?- esta vez la rubia habló, su mirada era suspicaz, como si intentara adentrarse en sus pensamientos.**_

_**-Enseño pintura a su hija, y evidentemente he escuchado demasiadas cosas de ella y ninguna buena en general… No está en mi criterio juzgar pero, no creo ni una sola palabra.**_

_**-Hace bien- exclamó Sakura con una sonrisa –Ella es maravillosa.**_

_**-Lo es… Realmente lo es.**_

_**Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro en cuanto Hinata lo miró. Incluso desde esa distancia podía apreciar como sus mejillas se tornaban de un encantador color carmín. Algo similar al orgullo se alojó en su pecho. Las últimas semanas había sido consciente de que ella se sonrojaba al mirarlo.**_

Observo a Himiko subir al pequeño escenario que había sido colocado en el gimnasio de la escuela. En sus manos llevaba un pequeño ramo de flores al igual que sus compañeros. La veo ponerse de puntitas e intentar localizarnos entre las bancas que estaban dispuestas al frente; levanto una mano para que me ubique parado cerca de la puerta de entrada. Había decidido esperar a Hinata ahí para acompañarla hasta sus asientos, pero ella no llegaba; debía estar ahí desde hace media hora. Tal vez el examen era más complicado de lo que creía.

"¿Dónde estás?"

Le mando un mensaje por celular, esperando sólo un minuto antes de obtener contestación.

"Alguien me ponchó una llanta, la grúa tardará una hora y no encuentro ningún taxi libre. Voy corriendo"

Suspiro con preocupación. Estaba seguro que la agresión no era dirigida hacia ella, después de todo era mi vehículo el que manejaba esa mañana.  
Miro con una sonrisa el rostro a Himiko, intentando decirle que su madre llegaría pronto, que no había que preocuparse, ella estaría ahí tal cual lo había prometido. Veía a varias madres conversar entre ellas, mirar a mi niña y después a mí. Estaba acostumbrado. La diferencia de edad entre Hinata y yo era un poco marcada y siempre daría de que hablar, pero no me molestaba, a ella nunca le importó soportar de pie y con una sonrisa los comentarios antes de mí, yo puedo hacer lo mismo.

_**-Me gustas, Hinata- le confiesa, acariciando suavemente su rostro.**_

_**-Yo… yo no puedo… gustarle- en sus ojos se asomaban pequeñas lágrimas, sus palabras la habían tomado por sorpresa. Quiso pellizcarse a si misma, saber que no era un sueño más en el que él la amaba de igual manera que ella a él; pero no podía aceptarlo, por más que su corazón doliera, no podía.**_

_**-Me gustas desde hace bastante, no creo que puedas hacer algo al respecto.**_

_**-Tengo una hija- dijo armándose de valor.**_

_**-Y yo la quiero- le dijo con sinceridad, observando a través de la ventana a Himiko durmiendo una pequeña siesta en el sillón de la clase –Además, yo no puedo tener hijos. Si me aceptas, tendría una familia completa.**_

_**-Himiko… ella- comenzó a llorar.**_

_**-Lo sé- observó cómo sus ojos se abrían con sorpresa, era imposible –Hace tiempo conocí a dos amigas tuyas, y cuando les comenté mis intenciones contigo, una de ellas me confesó en privado como sus familia te había ayudado.**_

_**-Sakura e Ino- sonrió con ternura. Eran las únicas amigas que tenía.**_

_**-No es algo que deba avergonzarte, al contrario, es digno de admirar ¿Porqué no dices la verdad?- era honesto, sus sentimientos hacia ella se había reforzado en cuanto supo aquel secreto que guardaba tan celosamente.**_

_**-Porqué no es necesario, así estoy bien.**_

_**-¿No te duele? ¿Todo lo que dicen sobre ti?- quería abrazarla con fuerza. Ella comenzaba a temblar, probablemente recordando**_

_**-Prefiero que hablen de mí, que digan que soy una puta- llevó su mano a su boca, intentando controlar sus sollozos -A que hablen de Himiko… Que… que le digan que sus verdaderos padres no la querían… Que la tiraron a la basura probablemente porque nació siendo niña… Prefiero mil veces que los comentarios hirientes sean para mí- miró con ojos llorosos a Kakashi –Ese día- comenzó a relatar –Tenía quince años cuando acababa de llegar a China por vacaciones, fui a tirar una botella vacía de agua… y lo escuché… pensé que era un gatito lastimado, así que comencé a buscar… Pero era ella, en una maleta, llorando de hambre y frío… ¿Cómo alguien puede ser tan cruel? ¿Cómo pudieron hacerle eso a un ángel como ella?... No lo entendía… Pero sabía que no podía dejarla ahí; decidí hacerla pasar como mía. Mi padre no estaba de acuerdo, pero no me retiró su apoyo e incluso le pidió a la familia de Sakura que hicieran un certificado de nacimiento a mi nombre en uno de sus hospitales, y a los padres de Ino que se encargaran de los papeles para traerla conmigo de nuevo al país- a pesar de las lágrimas veía orgullo y determinación en sus ojos –Himiko es mi hija, nada cambiará eso, por más insultos que reciba… Si le veo sonreír yo… yo...**_

_**No pudo contenerse más, la atrajo hacia él por la cintura, abrazándola con fuerza, protegiéndola. Era la mujer más fuerte que había conocido nunca. ¿Cómo no iba a enamorarse de ella?**_

_**-Ya no tienes que estar sola- acunó su rostro entre su mano, sin soltar el agarre de su cintura con la mano izquierda –Quiero a Himiko y ella a mí… Yo te quiero y estoy seguro que tú sientes lo mismo por mí- observó cómo sus mejillas se tornaban de color rojo intenso, confirmando sus sospechas. -Podemos ser una familia- le dijo antes de posar sus labios sobre los de ella, sintiendo esa tibieza y suavidad que anhelaba tanto probar. Siendo correspondido.**_

_**Un suave golpeteo en la ventana los interrumpió. Himiko daba suaves golpecitos a la ventana, con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro antes de comenzar a dar pequeños saltitos de alegría.**_

_**-¿Lo ves? Ella piensa lo mismo- comentó Kakashi, escuchando la risa de Hinata. Era un hermoso sonido y él se encargaría de escucharlo todos los días.**_

_-Kakashi- su voz cansada lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Volteó a su izquierda y la observó. Tenía una mano en su pecho, intentando calmar su respiración agitada, las mejillas sonrojadas por el esfuerzo de correr tantas calles. -¿Llego tarde?_

_-Llegas a tiempo- se acercó a ella y la besó. Limpió con el dorso de su mano una pequeña gota de sudor que resbalaba por su sien antes de tomar su mano y caminar hasta los asientos que les habían designado._

_Himiko y su grupo estaban a punto de subir para cantar un canción, cada uno sosteniendo el ramo de flores que iban a regalar. Era casi como escuchar un coro de pequeños ángeles._

No puedo evitar sonreír.

Mi pequeña sin duda en un estuche de sorpresas, primero la pintura y ahora el canto, casi hasta quiero quejarme cuando la canción termina y veo que no habrá otra melodía que pueda escuchar. Himiko baja corriendo las escaleras, casi llevándose en su paso a otros niños que también iban junto a sus padres en las sillas. Recibo un abrazo y un beso demasiado rápido para mi gusto, pero sé que esta noche yo no soy el homenajeado. Himiko abraza con fuerza a su madre, sin ganas de soltarla, y veo que en los ojos de ambas hay lágrimas de alegría.

_-Te amo, mami- dice Himiko, aún sin poder soltarse del agarre, provocando más lágrimas en Hinata, abrazándola con más fuerza._

Ellas son mi hermosa familia, la que no nunca pensé tener o merecer.

Mi pequeña Himiko, tan alegre y cariñosa.

Mi amada Hinata, tan hermosa y decidida… Tan fuerte.

FIN.

**Notas de la autora:  
Hola de nuevo :D Antes que nada espero no haberlos mareado tanto con los cambios de tiempo y perspectiva e.e  
Esta historia va dedicada con todo mi amor a mi amiga Doris. Muchas gracias por haberme pasado ese video y por convencerme de hacerlo un KakaHina, aún te debo una historia XD, pero tenme paciencia infinita hahahaha.**

**Muchas gracias a los que se hayan pasado a leer mi historia, ustedes son mi aliento para seguir escribiendo sobre esta pareja que me vuelve loca. LOS AMO**

**Xoxo**


End file.
